


Just say yes

by KJR011301



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Bondage, Romance, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJR011301/pseuds/KJR011301
Summary: Rey stood on the Supremacy in the throne room across from where her sworn enemy stood from her. "He's crazy if he thinks that I am going to take his hand," she said to herself as she glanced at his outstretched hand.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stood on the Supremacy in the throne room across from where her sworn enemy stood from her. "He's crazy if he thinks that I am going to take his hand," she said to herself as she glanced at his outstretched hand. 

Kylo stood there looking at her with pleading eyes as if he were a puppy looking for attention. "Rey, please," he croaked out to her in a broken tone, not exactly sounding like the leader of the First Order. 

"I.. can't," said Rey as she glanced up at his hurt look on his face from his hand. "It's not too late, Ben. Come back." 

Kylo put his hand down and simply said: "You are still holding on, let go! Let the past die, Rey. Let it all die. Please.. take my hand..." 

Before either one of them could do anything else, an explosion erupted nearby, knocking both of them out and further apart. 

When Kylo Ren had woken up, Rey was gone out of sight and only found Hux standing by Snoke's dead body laying on the ground. 

Kylo was angered to find Rey missing, and started snapping commands at Hux before the red head could make a snide remark on what had happened only moments before. 

The two men didn't get along before Snoke was killed, just when Kylo was still a Commander that was in charge of the Knights of Ren. 

Hux often disagreed with Ren's ideals, to which Snoke found amusing. Kylo had long since stormed out of the room, leaving Hux to decide what to do with the bodies. 

It wasn't long before another explosion erupted and Hux made it clear to himself that he should escape the ship as it was falling apart, not caring what would happen to Ren. 

Many of the Generals were escaping when Kylo came up to Pryde and asked : "What is happening here?" 

"The ship's systems are shutting down and permanently going offline," said Pryde without much emotion in his tone. "We must evacuate if the First Order is to survive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey begins to understand why he wanted to take her hand... 
> 
> At least she thinks she does.

Flying the shuttle back in the direction of her Resistance friends, Rey started thinking about Kylo's outstretched hand. 

She shook her head in attempt to not think about him or not think of the events that had gone on throughout the night. 

Leia's transmission signal beeped noisily, shaking Rey out of her thoughts and Rey said: "I am coming back. I am safe and sound." 

"Rey, it is so good to know you're safe from the hands of my son," said Leia's holographic image, her tone sounding wore out and sad. 

"I need to talk to you about something," said Rey as she typed the correct coordinates into the ship. "Tell me when you get here," said Leia in a knowing tone. "We're still on Crait for the time being, since the First Order knocked most of us out of existence." 

"Alright," said Rey as she smiled slightly. Then she hung up and sighed. A voice in her head had told her that it wasn't a good idea to return to the Resistance but Rey just ignored it. 

Arriving upon the rather plain and quiet planet, Rey had lowered the shuttle close enough to the ground to scan for lifeforms. 

Meanwhile, Poe was standing out on the planet's surface, scanning for any unknown ships that would have entered the atmosphere. 

Before long, he heard the engine of the shuttle come closer and he ran into the underground makeshift base to alert everyone. 

Finn was pacing restlessly as he was anxious to see Rey again, having not seen her since before the fight with Kylo Ren on Starkiller Base. 

Soon, a shuttle landed outside and Rey came walking down the ramp. Finn couldn't help but run up to her and they embraced each other tightly. 

Rey smiled when Leia had come up to her and smiled. "Oh Rey, I am so glad that you're safe," said the General as she hugged Rey. "My son. How is he?" 

"That is what I needed to talk to you about, General," said Rey as she sighed. "Oh? Come then," said Leia as her interest peaked a notch higher and walked back into the base. 

"This is going to be a tough conversation," thought Rey to herself as she followed Leia into the deep base under the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries explaining the strange moment she had while with Kylo on the Supremacy. Leia understands more than Rey thinks she does.

Once they were sitting in Leia's office, Rey sighed nervously, unsure of how to tell Leia what had happened aboard the Supremacy, and said: 

"You asked me how your son was doing; I can't tell you that. However, something strange happened while I was aboard Snoke's command ship." 

"Tell me," said Leia, her tone curious though in her mind she wasn't expecting a good answer. "Well, I was brought before Snoke himself," said Rey as she looked at the ground. 

"It's okay to tell me anything that happened," said Leia as she observed Rey. "It's clear that Ben hadn't laid a hand on you-" "That's exactly my point," interrupted Rey. "He killed Snoke and fought alongside me, though it was brief." 

"I don't understand why he had done that, but then again, I really don't know my own son anymore," said Leia honestly. "However, I can tell you that he had always been conflicted since he was young." 

"So you mean to tell me that he doesn't always know who he truly is?" asked Rey as she looked at Leia with a strange look. 

"Yes. You see, Ben was born with this darkness that came and faded immediately," explained Leia as she sighed sadly at the memory. "It returned when he was a bit older, and me not knowing how to explain It to him, I sent him away to my brother." 

"Where you thought he could finish growing up and become a new Jedi someday?" asked Rey curiously as she looked at Leia. "Luke and Ben both told me the events from both perspectives and I don't know who to believe." 

"I cannot tell you what fully pushed him to the dark side," said Leia as she sighed. "But I can feel the constant conflict from him. It's more strong now that he has become a part of the First Order." 

"He wanted me to join him," said Rey randomly as she blushed at the random confession. "Now that is interesting," said Leia as she stood up. "I think that a plan is coming in order." 

Then she opened the door to her office and led the both of them to a meeting room. Leia had called for a meeting over a communicator. 

It wasn't long before the entire crew filled the room up. "I have brought you all together because Rey here told me something interesting," started Leia before turning to Rey to explain her part.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey explains what happened aboard the Supremacy. Everyone comes up with a plan after Leia explains her idea..

Rey walked up to the front of the room and sighed before saying: 

"I had Chewbacca bring me on before the Supremacy, so that I could go to Kylo Ren. I know that it sounds crazy, but after what both Luke and Ren told me, I simply had to go and try bringing him back. 

"A spark of hope blossomed in me when he had brought me before Snoke, and had killed him to save me. I saw his innocent side to him, and for the next few minutes, I thought I had succeeded. 

"However, it wasn't the case when we were no longer fighting the guards in the throne room. He had walked up closer to me, and had offered me his hand to join him on the dark side." 

At those last words, everyone started talking at once, trying to figure out what to say next. Leia pressed some fingers on her temple as if she had an oncoming headache and said: 

"I had an idea that would hopefully bring my son back. I would send Rey back to him so she may take his hand, and she will try to bring him back once more. There's still light in him, I can feel it all the time." 

"That is not a good idea," protested Poe, who stood up. "Who says that your son won't seduce her to the dark side?" 

"He won't," said Rey honestly. "I don't like this," said Poe as he shook his head. "Sounds like bad news to me, General Organa." 

"We will still send her to him," said Leia firmly. "You will bring her to him in an hour from now." Then everyone left the room, leaving Rey and Leia alone. 

"I do not know how this will go," said Rey after a moment. "He seemed pretty content on staying on the dark side when I told him to call off the attack." 

"Rey, my son has always been stubborn and that's what it seems to me that is what he's doing," said Leia knowingly. "But he doesn't need another person to give up on him. Too many have now. You are his last hope."

"What if this doesn't work?" asked Rey in a concerned tone as she walked up to Leia. "I am quite afraid." 

"Don't be, Rey," said Leia reassuringly. "If my son didn't hurt you aboard the Supremacy, then why would he hurt you anywhere else?" 

"Because, he wasn't himself on board the ship," pointed out Rey as she began pacing around the room. "I am afraid that I will fall for his trap." 

"Stay as long as neccessary if need be, Rey," said Leia as she sat down. "I have faith that you'd be the one to bring him back home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile the Resistance plans to send Rey to find Kylo and the First Order, Kylo senses her once again.

Kylo was standing upon a bridge in the command center when he felt a familiar presence start to take place. 

He sighed internally and quietly yet swiftly left the command center to take notice of the presence that was starting to take over his mind. 

Before he could reach his personal quarters, Kylo halted mid-step as he saw Rey pacing her own quarters. 

She must have sensed him as well and froze in the middle of her pacing. "I'd rather not do this right now," snapped Rey without sparing him a glance. 

"Me neither," was the reply from Kylo as he stepped closer. Rey sighed, deciding if she should tell him of her coming or not, eventually deciding on the first suggestion. 

After what seemed like a long time, Rey turned towards him and said: "I will be coming to you once again, per your mother." 

Kylo was silent for a few minutes, anger or a lost look flashed across his face, Rey couldn't tell. He eventually said, ignoring the last words: 

"You'll take my hand once we meet again." "We'll see," said Rey before closing off the strange connection between the two, leaving Kylo to himself in the dark corridors.

Kylo smiled to himself, thinking that maybe this would be the final time that he would have to offer his hand to her. 

Though he couldn't find a reason to be so caring whether she would join him or not, and continued to walk to his quarters to straighten his thoughts out.

Only a short while later, Kylo stepped out from his quarters and nearly ran into Hux, who was looking for him.. 

"We have an incoming signal, Supreme Leader," said the red head as he had a serious look on his face, clearly not happy with having to be the bearer of bad news. 

"Let her enter," said Kylo as he took large steps forward towards the docking bay. "Have your men stand at ready in case she is to do anything." 

"Yes.. sir," said Hux in a tone like he was disgusted with his leader. Then he strode off, his back pin straight to tell his men the orders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's escape pod lands in the docking bay and is met with a familiar face.

Rey gulped nervously as she felt the pod being brought into the Finalizer by a gravitational pull and tried to get herself to relax. 

She had no idea what she would be met with once it landed in the ship, but it certainly wasn't what she saw once the pod opened up. 

Kylo stood there by the side, as he had the first time Rey had gone to him. He was motionless as he stared down at her, his face showing no expression. 

Rey could only stare back in silence before Kylo once again walked off, leaving her with two stormtroopers to cuff her. 

Rey was expecting herself to be led to a cell, but Kylo had said that he would be taking care of it from this point forward. 

He remained quiet as he led Rey through the dark and seemingly endless halls. Rey was confused on where they were going and wanted to ask, but chose to remain silent. 

Kylo halted right before a door and typed in a password on a panel next to the door, and it hissed as it opened. 

Inside, there was a large bed awaiting for someone to use it and there was a desk like thing to the side of the room. 

A rather large walk-in closet full of dresses and shoes waited nearby to the bed, as well as the bathroom was next to that. 

"Don't you think that I wasn't expecting you to come," said Kylo after a few minutes of silence. Rey jumped at his words, completely forgetting he was standing there and looked at him. 

"This can't all be possibly mine," she said quietly. "I have decided to keep a close eye on you to make sure you aren't doing anything suspicious," said Kylo, ignoring her statement of the room. "I will be always watching you from now on." 

Rey was silent as the cuffs were let loose and fell off. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, almost sinking into it. 

Kylo had shown a strange emotion, somehow looking between serious and amused. He walked to the door and said before leaving: 

"I will be back in the morning. Be ready for when I come. A droid will be sent with details and your breakfast in the morning. For the time being, your dinner is being prepped." 

Then he left without another word, leaving Rey to herself as she inspected the rest of the strange room. She had already missed her friends, but knew that she was only doing this for one purpose. 

"I hope this works as well as the plan leads on," said Rey to herself as she walked over to a large window near her bed and stared out into the vast universe around them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo thinks he found out why he's acting so strangely when he sees Rey putting on her stuff.
> 
> Rey goes with Kylo on his every day things he attends to and learns some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Kylo Ren /Rey story. I thank you for all the kudos so far already and I hope you continue to pass them out as well as comments. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as we go on.

It was early the next morning when Rey startled herself awake, panting a little as she just had a nightmare about her parents leaving her on Jakku. 

She sat up slowly as a droid was bringing in her breakfast. "Good morning, Miss Rey," said the droid when it saw her sit up. "I have brought your breakfast." 

"Thank you," said Rey quietly. "The commander will be arriving in the next half hour," warned the droid. "Your dress is waiting in the bathroom. Is there anything else you need?" 

"No, thank you," said Rey as she stood up and went to the desk. The droid turned and left the room quickly. Rey sighed in sadness, wishing she would stop having nightmares. 

She was just putting her makeup on when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Rey from her desk. 

Few seconds later, Kylo stepped in with the hiss of the door. He halted mid-step when he saw her, and stared at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. 

Rey shifted uncomfortably and said: "Ben? You aren't acting like yourself." Kylo snapped out of his reverie and looked at her with a more serious look, but that curious one still lingered. 

He walked up to Rey and gently pushed some loose strands out of her face. "There," said Kylo as he allowed just the slightest of a smile appear on his face. 

Rey felt herself respond to his touch but stopped it immediately and backed away. She turned away from a very confused Kylo as she had sat on the bed. 

Kylo said nothing as he watched her, not sure if it was okay to make her feel better or if it was better to let her calm down on her own. 

He chose the latter, and let Rey calm down on her own before telling her that they need to get going. Rey simply nodded and quietly followed him out of the room.

As they walked, Kylo was figuring out his feelings and almost halted when he figured it out that he was falling for her, a feeling that he never imagined he would ever have. 

The only thing he has left to do is to try and get her to trust him enough to follow him anywhere. He almost smiled to himself and continued walking in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have a mission for you, but I will be attending it," said Kylo as he walked up to Rey, who was found staring out at the universe before her. 

"How is it mine if you are attending it with me?" asked Rey without looking at him. For a moment, Rey thought he wasn't going to answer before his deep voice said: 

"It is because I must keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't do something stupid, such as trying to run from me. Not that you would be stupid to do such a thing." 

"You don't know what I am capable of," snapped Rey as she turned to face him. "You don't know a thing about me. So I suggest you don't start making assumptions." 

Kylo just let out a smirk at her attitude towards him, and walked up to the window. "You are tense," he noted as he looked out the window. "Don't be. I am not going to hurt you." 

"How do I know that?" asked Rey as she sighed, irritated enough with having him standing there. "I can't trust you with your words." 

"You will," was all Kylo said without looking at her, thinking to himself about his feelings on the matter. "I'll make sure of it." 

Rey scoffed at that before deciding to pace around. She had sighed, wishing that she wasn't depended on to bring him back to the light. 

Rey watched him, her feelings starting to make her feel things which she had never felt once in her life. She had found herself staring at him for a long period of time before he noticed her. 

Kylo didn't seem to be angered with her actions, but seemed to enjoy it momentarily. He hadn't moved a muscle for the half hour the both of them were standing there. 

"Dinner is being prepared, my lord," said a service droid suddenly, interrupting the silence that had bloomed between Kylo and Rey. 

"We will be down there in a short few minutes," said Kylo sternly, as if no strange feelings were ever there between the two. 

The droid nodded in understanding before leaving the two alone, and Kylo said: "I know you are starting to feel things for me, Rey. I can feel them in the energy through this room." 

Rey looked at him with the ugliest look she could muster and he just chuckled before walking away, leaving Rey to follow him a few feet away.


	9. Chapter 9

Kylo didn't care that Rey was beginning to fall for his dark charm, but rather basked in it instead. He smiled to himself, like he has been doing a lot of lately, and knew he had to keep working at getting her to join him. 

He was walking to the bridge when Hux came up to him, much to his annoyance, having no patience for the red head's crap at the moment. 

Kylo sighed as he said: "You have something to report, General Hux? Or are you here just to bug me like the bug you are?" 

"I have noticed that you have been around that Jedi girl a lot," said Hux, trying to mask the disgust off his face with a serious look. 

"That's none of your concern," snapped Kylo coldly as he turned towards him. "What she does is of my business, General Hux." 

"I wouldn't let her distract you from your main course," said Hux as he walked up to him. "I see it already has begun to do that very thing." 

Before he knew it, the General was gasping for air as Kylo held him in a Force choke, before saying in a cold tone: 

"My personal matters are of no concern to you, General Hux. I should hope you remember that. Do not think that I can't and won't kill you right now if you continue to threaten me." 

Then he let him go and walked away, not caring if the General was still on the ground gasping to get air flowing in his lungs again. 

After Kylo was out of sight, General Hux glared in the direction of where his leader disappeared off in, having a plan form in his mind. 

"She will be of no more problems," said Hux to himself as he smirked and walked off in another direction, off to find Captain Phasma to help him in his plan. 

"So, you plan to assassinate the Jedi girl?" asked Captain Phasma as she stood at attention to General Hux. "Supreme leader won't allow that to happen." 

Hux smirks. "That is why we will do it behind his back," he said as he sneered, thinking that his plan will work in his favor for once.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey was standing by the window in her quarters when she turned and nearly jumped when she saw Kylo standing there by her door. 

"Sorry to startle you," said Kylo as he stepped forward. "I thought you should know that I want to train you some fighting skills." 

"Oh," said Rey quietly. "When do you plan on doing that?" "Tomorrow," said Kylo as he refrained from smiling. 

"That sounds like a plan," said Rey as she turned back towards the window. "You have been doing that a lot," said Kylo as he walked up to her. "Staring out the window." 

"It's nothing," said Rey dismissively. "I just like doing this a lot." It was a lie, but she hoped it would be enough to satisfy him. 

"I should hope you know that you can talk to me if you have any problems," offered Kylo after a few minutes. "I will try to fix things for you if you are not satisfied with anything." 

Then he walked away without another word, leaving a gawking Rey behind and had left the room, the door hissing shut behind him. 

"Why is he being so generous to me all of a sudden?" asked Rey to herself as she went to lie down to sleep. "I guess that I'll figure it out." 

Then she laid down and had typed a message to Leia saying "I think the plan is working slowly. Your son has been generous to me the last while." 

A few minutes later, Leia replied, saying that she had hoped it would continue to work out as it is going. "It's going fine right now," promised Rey as she yawned. "I am tired though, and should get some sleep." 

"Good, let me know how things are going," replied Leia in a message. "I like the updates from you, Rey. Lets me know that my son hasn't done any damage to you." 

At that, Rey smiled and didn't respond, going to bed instead. She had always wanted a family, and thinks she has found one in the Resistance. 

But what she didn't know is that her life was yet to make another turn in the next few months, starting tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Rey had woken up early to get ready for her training lesson with Kylo and was just leaving her quarters when Hux walked up to her. 

As much as anyone else aboard the ship or any planet, Rey held a high disgust of Hux and attempted to ignore him. 

"You'll be coming with us today, Jedi," spit out Hux as he stepped forward to grab her arm. Rey began to struggle, and Phasma said: 

"Resist us, and we'll drug you right now, Jedi scum." Then she slapped on a pair of cuffs and ordered two other stormtroopers to take her to an interrogation room. 

Rey had continued to fight, but relaxed her mind enough to send Kylo her distraught across their bond, hoping he would come and rescue her. 

She was brought into the room, and immediately bound to the chair. Hux came in soon after and said: "You are a distraction to Kylo Ren, scum. We are getting rid of his problem." 

"No! Stop!" cried Rey as she struggled. Inside her mind, she could feel Kylo's temper rising and he told her that he was on his way. 

Hux sneered as a stormtrooper bought in a tray of needles and Rey paled at the sight of them. "Kylo!" she cried, knowing that he wouldn't hear her. 

By time Kylo arrived, Hux and everyone had gone, leaving a banged up and drugged Rey alone, still bound to her chair. 

Once he got there, Kylo was surprised to see the state that Rey was left in; having a bruised and split lip as well as having bruised arms, mainly around her wrists. 

"Rey..." he said as softly as he had told her that she wasn't alone. He felt his emotions start to take over him as he undid the straps that were holding her from him. 

Kylo was angered at who it was that had done this to her, knowing the conversation he had with Hux only a few days prior. 

He looked down at Rey's pale face and had carried her to their medical bay, where he was distraught. He didn't want anyone else to touch her, but the doctor told her that he must if he wants her to be saved in time. 

Kylo waited in the waiting area for hours before the male doctor came out and said: "She will be fine, but is in a state of mind that she doesn't know where she is. She still thinks that she is being tortured. You may go see her if you want." 

Kylo wasted no time as he stood up and immediately was led into the small sectioned off space, where Rey was currently sleeping. 

He bowed his head and swore to himself that he would avenge her by taking care of a certain little worm and his goons.


	12. Chapter 12

Four days later, Rey had woken up and looked around her strange surroundings. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

The doctor that had been responsible for taking care of her had walked over to her and said in a calm voice: 

"Hi Miss Rey, I am the doctor that has been taking care of you for a few days now. I know you're probably wondering how you ended up here and I will explain that in a few minutes. 

"My commander had brought you in here four days ago, which was when you had been drugged. Your memory was wiped out partially due to the drugging, but is healed more by now. 

"I am going to keep you here a little longer to make sure that you don't have any more problems. And I wanted to tell you this: 

"Supreme Leader Kylo Ren has not been as distraught for anyone in years, much less for a woman he barely knows. I have never seen him carry anyone in here, demanding us to take care of them. 

"So I would say that you must have something that's he's willing to open a part of his heart for. Keep that in mind when you leave." 

"Where is he?" asked Rey, her voice rough from lack of use. "Kylo had an important meeting to attend," explained the doctor calmly. "I will alert him that you are awake so he may come see you when he is available to do so." 

Rey nods in understanding, and the doctor flashes her a small smile before leaving her alone to tell their leader that she had woken up. 

She sighs to herself and tries to open their bond, but thinks of what the doctor had just told her. Few minutes later, the doctor returns and said: 

"The commander will be here as soon as he is finished with his meeting. He's been checking up on you whenever he can. 

"I will say this, may be happier than he has been in years, but I would still stay off his bad side; I am sure you already know that." 

Then he smiled as he walked away again and Rey found herself slipping into a deep sleep once again, thinking about it was Kylo himself who'd brought her into the medical bay.


	13. Chapter 13

Rey was asleep when Kylo made his way into the medbay and walked up to her. He ignored his dark side of his mind that was telling him to not go by her and sat next to her. 

Kylo took Rey's hand in his, relieved that she was fine now, and sighed deeply. He looked up from her hand, along her chest up to her lips and finally looked at her face. 

Rey took long, deep and even breaths as she slept, which Kylo was mesmerized by. He had felt want, and knew she wouldn't accept his needs. 

It hurt him to know that she seemingly didn't want anything to do with him, even though he offered his hand to her. 

Kylo had promised to himself that he would make her trust him, even if it meant doing everything he possibly could. 

The doctor came out and said: "She will be fine. She is healing, but you would need to keep a close eye on her to make sure nothing goes wrong." 

Kylo nodded his acknowledgment and continued to rub his thumb across Rey's knuckles in a soothing manner. 

He had been sitting there for two hours when Rey stirred slightly in her sleep. Her fingers under his hand flexed a little and Kylo removed his hand. 

He almost smiled in happiness when Rey had slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room, confused at first. 

"Rey.. it's okay," reassured Kylo as he brushed some hair out of her face. "Hux has been dealt with, just as I promised." 

"You came for me," said Rey, her voice rough from lack of use over the last week or two. "I didn't think you would.. Hux and Phasma.. " 

"I know, it's okay," said Kylo calmly. "You don't have to tell me about it right now. "I would like to know what happened when you are ready to tell me, though."


	14. Chapter 14

One week later, Rey was finally released from the hospital and she was nervous to be by herself. She'd almost asked where Kylo was before seeing him walk down the hall. 

Kylo walked into the med bay and had half smiled when he saw Rey sitting upright, something she hadn't been doing in a few days. 

He walked over to her and wordlessly inspected her injuries. "I'm fine, Kylo," said Rey as she smiled slightly. "Since when have you become all caring and concerning for me?" 

"A question for another time," replied Kylo as he took her hand in his and helped her stand. "Let me care for you, just for once. You'll appreciate that later." 

Rey was not accepting on the inside yet, but visibly relaxed on the outside. She could care less if he could sense her discomfort, but did like the caresses he was giving her. 

"From now on, you'll be staying with me in my quarters, since I can no longer trust anyone aboard this ship," said Kylo as he looked at Rey with dark colored eyes. 

"You care about me," said Rey in realization as she looked at him. "I guess that makes sense as to why you were being protective over me and why you still are." 

"I told you I am not discussing this right now," warned Kylo as he gave Rey a glare meaning he was being serious. "You're going to have to stay close to me at all times." 

"I can take care of myself, you know," said Rey as she grabbed her belongings that were brought to her over the week. 

Kylo snorted a little and said: "Doesn't look that way. We'll have to fix that too, I see. Well, for your training, i think that I will personally come back to get you every morning. But for now, I need you to rest as much as you can."

"I guess that I wanted to tell you that I am grateful for you coming," said Rey as she sighed softly. "Though I am sure that I would have been fine; it's not like I haven't been through this before." 

Then she starts walking away, leaving a confused Kylo behind. It didn't take long before he was running up to her and he asked: 

"What do you mean, 'it's not like you haven't been through this before '? I don't understand." "Of course you wouldn't," snapped Rey in a slight cold tone. "You wouldn't understand the abuse i went through on Jakku."


	15. Chapter 15

"I was put through a lot of torture while I scavenged on Jakku when I was growing up," said Rey as she sighed and looked out the big window on the bridge. "I was an innocent child, having done nothing wrong, and I got punished for stuff anyways." 

Kylo and Rey were starting to trust each other slowly. Rey decided that she would try to listen to him and try to get along, since that was why she was sent there. 

Kylo stood by the sliding doors to the bridge and he said: "You are a strong woman, Rey. But what Hux had done to you was unacceptable. He could do much worse to you and I can't allow it to happen." 

"Why do you have feelings for me, Ben? I don't understand why you, above all people, would choose a girl like me to give your heart to," said Rey as she turned and looked at him. "I am absolutely nothing." 

"We are more alike than you realize, you just haven't seen it yet," said Kylo as he walked up to her. "And you aren't nothing; not to me. You do something to me whenever I am away; your light brings something soft in me out." 

"You? Soft?" laughed Rey as she turned away from him to look back out the window. "The reason you think that I am incapable of love is because you aren't giving me a chance," said Kylo as he advanced on her once more. "I offered you everything that you could possibly want and you turned it down." 

There was slight hurt in his tone, or so Rey had thought. She only took a deep breath and said: "You were my enemy and you technically still are, Ben. I want to love you, but I don't know if I can." 

Then she walked away and Kylo froze her with the force. He had walked up to where she was standing and grasped her arm before releasing her from his hold. 

"You are capable of loving me, but you won't accept that you have feelings for me and I am going to make sure that you will eventually give me everything, Rey," he said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Do not test me; I wouldn't do it if I were you." 

Then he had stood straight up, looking at her with the same dark eyes she was first met with on Starkiller Base some time ago. 

"Do you still think that you can do whatever you want?" asked Rey. "I wouldn't challenge me either; if you recall the last time we fought. I wasn't sent here to fight you, Ben."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally gives into his feelings. Will Rey do the same?

Kylo was walking to Rey's quarters when he almost bumped into Rey. He stared at her for what seemed like a long time and Rey said: 

"Stop looking at me like that. I know what it is that you want, and I am afraid that I cannot give it to you. Sure, you saved my life. But do you really think that it's all that it's going to take to make me fall in love with you?" 

"No. But you're so beautiful," said Kylo after a moment. "I have strong desires for you all the time. I cannot deny my feelings for you anymore. Will you keep denying your feelings for me?" 

"I will think about it," warned Rey. "If you want my love, give me something that you know that I will love you for the rest of your life over." 

"Already planned it," said Kylo as he walked close to her once more. He stopped a breath's away from her lips and the want was flowing freely from his energy around him. 

Rey stared deep into his eyes their mouths moved closer to each other. Kylo had said quietly near her ear: "I have something that's being made for you. I already plan on winning your heart, Rey." 

Then he looked at her once more, before turning and walking the way he came. Rey had stood there for a moment and sighed, trying to adjust to what had almost happened.

She had decided to go to the cantina, where she would grab her food. Seeing all the stormtroopers in the cantina made Rey think of Finn, whom she dearly missed. 

Deciding she wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone, Rey made her way back to her quarters where she had an unexpected visitor. 

"Ben? What are you doing here?" asked Rey in shock once she walked through the doors to her room. "Thought you had things to attend to?" "I put them off to General Hux since I figured you were heading to the cantina," said Kylo with a slight faint smile. 

"And your reason for coming here is?" asked Rey as she sat her food down. "You could've returned to your quarters, but instead you came here. Are you really that concerned for my safety?" 

"Yes. I have given into my feelings for you, Rey," announced Kylo as he stood up from his sitting position on Rey's bed. "Now are you willing to give into your feelings for me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Rey sat down to eat her food while Ren kept an intense look on his face. She tried to ignore him, and was frustrated with it. 

"Are you going to keep ignoring me or are you going to accept me into your life? You know that we share some kind of bond, so you can't completely ignore me," said Kylo as he walked over to her. 

"Why are you so keen on having me on your side? You know that I simply cannot do that, Ben," said Rey as she turned towards him. "I wasn't sent here to argue with you over this." 

"Why were you sent here?" inquired Kylo as he stared at her. "Why did you come? You thought that I would go back with you, didn't you? I have told you that you need to let it all go, Rey. Let your dark side rise." 

"Your mother misses you," said Rey, feeling her anger pent up inside of her. "You wouldn't know that because you aren't there. If you weren't here, she wouldn't be worrying about you all the time, and she wouldn't even have-" 

"Enough!" yelled Kylo, raising a hand up and walking closer to her. "I don't want to hear about my mother any more. Do you understand me? They are all my enemies now. They... do not matter. You want to know why I am so keen on keeping you here? Open your feelings to me and you'll know." 

"I am so conflicted on which path is right," said Rey as she sighed, her anger subsiding a little. "I can feel the conflict in you, Ben. We both do not know what we truly want, do we?" 

Kylo sighed as he walked towards the door. "I do not know what I can do to make you forget about your Resistance friends," he said once he was by the door. "You don't have much time to figure out your feelings, Rey. Your conflict radiates off of you like water." 

Then he turned away and walked out of the room, having duties that Hux left behind for him to attend to, being that he is the Supreme Leader after all. Rey sat on the edge of her bed as she looked down at her hands. 

Growing up on Jakku was hard enough, especially for a young girl. She had learned to scavenge when she hit her teenage years and was doing small stuff before that. 

She did not know what her future would have looked like back whenever she would be sitting on the sand watching ships pass overhead, leaving the planet.. 

Being on a First Order ship under the command of Kylo Ren and fighting for some Resistance team was not in her mind as a child. She never ever thought of leaving the planet. 

Not until Finn had landed on the planet in the sinking fields near the town and met her while she was trading items she'd dug up. 

Rey sighed as she looked out the window, realizing how long it had been since she was on Jakku, and a tear slowly fell down her face. 

It wasn't that she missed the planet, but her friends were out there somewhere going on missions without her. But she knew that she was on her own mission and had to stick with it.


	18. Chapter 18

Rey sighed quietly as she sat on her bed in her quarters, thinking about what she should do, knowing Kylo was impatient for an answer. 

She laid on her back, many things running through her mind at once. She had this indescribable feeling within her, a power she hadn't known much about yet. 

It wasn't long before Kylo returned to her quarters, giving her an impatient stare. "I have made my decision," said Rey as she glared at him in return. 

"Oh? I should hope it's a wise one," said Kylo as he crossed his arms, standing in a position much like his grandfather once did when talking to his grandmother. "I haven't got all night." 

"My decision is that I will be staying with you," said Rey as she walked up to him confidently. "Maybe you can show me how to deal with my new powers that I am beginning to discover." 

"Well, that is a wise decision," said Kylo as he turned away from her. "Because you weren't going anywhere anyway. You couldn't escape me a second time even if you tried. You can only fool me once if you're brave enough." 

Then he walked away, satisfaction coming off of him in waves. Rey sat back on her bed, knowing that the Resistance was still waiting for an answer from her. 

Rey had begun to feel the darkness surround her, as if praising her for her decision, making her suddenly feel angry at everything and everyone around her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kylo couldn't be more happier with himself, which is unusual knowing that he often failed succeeding in bringing anyone to the dark side with him.. 

He sat in his office and sighed, thinking about the things he could do with Rey in the near future, such as teaching her how to rule by his side. 

An unusual feeling came over the newly made Supreme Leader. It wasn't necessarily excitement, but similar. 

Kylo was beginning to come restless at the thought of finally having her by his side after however long it took for her to accept his offer. 

"Now only if she would have just done that from the beginning, it would have made things easier," said Kylo to himself out loud. "But no. She had to make things tougher." 

He paced around the room for a few minutes before walking to his window and watching out into the dark space that seemed to spread for miles. 

Kylo knew that the first thing he had to do was gain Rey's trust, but that would take some time. Kylo wasn't a patient man most of the time, and sometimes preferred it that way. 

When he was just a commander, Kylo learned that being patient wasted too much time, and never acknowledged the possibilities that being patient came with. 

Snoke was pleased that Kylo was often straight to the point, leaving barely any interrogation in between. This went on until the day Kylo had crossed with Rey in the forest on Takodana. 

His main focus was on the present, and Kylo decided that he was going to start as early as possible. So he left the room and went to tell Rey his plans.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tells Rey his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. So much has happened over the last few months that I got busy.

Rey sat at the small desk that was settled directly in line with the door to her quarters and sighed, thinking about her friends that she had come to call family. 

It was lonely on board the Supremacy, unlike with the Resistance where she had many friends to talk to. She missed seeing Finn's friendly face and kind tone he always had. Poe was getting to her slowly, too. 

Kylo was a strange man, Rey had come to realize. He was a lot of people at once, always seeming to switch between them like a constant battle. But it didn't make him any less of a dangerous person. 

Leia was longing for her son to come home, but the Resistance would never accept Ben Solo back after killing thousands of people, including women and children, most likely. 

Rey shook the thought off her mind with a startled shriek as she heard the door open with a hiss. Kylo was standing there when she'd turned to face him and he said, his voice stern: 

"I have made plans to keep you here, Scavenger. I will not play your games anymore. You can tell your friends goodbye. I know you have been communicating with them ever since you left them to come here." 

"How-" started Rey but was interrupted. "That doesn't matter," interrupted Kylo impatiently. "They won't be hearing from you again. That's it. We start your training for the dark side tomorrow." 

He gave her one last glare before turning and beckoning her communicator over to him with the force and walked out. Rey was now distraught, wondering what she is going to do now. 

There just was no escaping from him was there? 

****** 

Kylo walked out of the room, heading back to his quarters when Hux was walking up to him urgently and said: "Supreme Leader, I just got report on the Resistance's location. It appears that they landed on a foresty planet known as Ajan Klos." 

Kylo halted mid-step and turned to face Hux. He said coldly: "We will not hunt them down just yet. We have their location and the girl." "Understood, Supreme Leader," said Hux with a small barely there smirk. 

"Was that all, General?" asked Kylo, shoulders visibly tensing. "Yes, for now," said Hux before nodding and dismissing himself by walking away. Kylo sighed, feeling exhausted from a day's worth of work and dealing with Rey. 

He retired to his quarters to be alone, hoping to not be bothered for a while. He was quite tired of trying to get Rey to join him as it was a simple request on his perspective. 

He was losing patience with her, and decided that he would try to persuade her into joining him, even if it had meant being much less gentle about it.


End file.
